Sigma
Sigma Elevator Company is a Korean elevator manufacturer, a subsidiary of Otis Elevator Korea. Established in 2001 (after the merger of LG Elevators and Otis Elevator Company in 1999), it is a brand of Otis Elevator Korea exclusively for overseas markets; the elevators are basically manufactured by Otis Korea in South Korea and exported to foreign countries under the "SIGMA" brand. Sigma elevators in Indonesia have been installed since 2001 through a third-party distributor called PT. Jaya Kencana. Jaya Kencana was originally a distributor of GoldStar (then LG) elevators in Indonesia from 1983 until the late 1990's. Sigma elevators are also distributed and installed by PT. Seltech Putera Perkasa since 2011, but that only applies in Pekanbaru, Riau. In Indonesia, Sigma is the second most popular Korean elevator brand after Hyundai. Their elevators are mostly found in hotels, shopping centers, commercial buildings, hospitals and universities. 2001-current First generation This was the earliest design of Sigma elevators which made its debut in 2001. It was commonly used in the Di (Distributed Inverter) elevators which is a series of geared or gearless traction models, depending on how tall the building is. The design featured rectangular stainless steel buttons that comes with braille and illuminating halo. Sometimes other style of buttons were also used, which were either square or round silver coated buttons with red illuminating number. The floor indicators are orange digital segments and comes in different styles of display. They also have two types of electronic chimes which plays once for upward and twice for downward. Sigma also use one style of external indicator which originally came out from the 1990s GoldStar era. This indicator has a slanted side on the center where the number is displayed, and flat side on each ends where the arrows are displayed. Sigma BNI 1.jpg Sigma BNI 3.jpg Sigma BNI 4.jpg Sigma BNI 2.jpg 1G-Sigma3.jpg 1G-Sigma1.jpg|Standard buttons. 1G-Sigma2.jpg Sigma-STC1.jpg|Round buttons Sigma-STC3.jpg Sigma-STC2.jpg Sigma-Oktroi1.jpg Sigma-Oktroi3.jpg Sigma-Oktroi2.jpg Gedung Veteran RI, Jakarta Sigma Traction Elevators (Retake I)|1st generation Sigma elevator with standard buttons buttons. SIGMA Traction Elevators at Oktroi Plaza Kemang, Jakarta|1st generation Sigma elevator with round buttons. R1 Sigma Traction Elevators at Dharmawangsa Square, Jakarta|1st generation Sigma elevator with square buttons. Second generation (standard design) The second design of Sigma elevators came out in the mid 2000's. It came with slightly updated fixtures. Compared to the first generation, this design includes a newly redesigned indicator; an LED segments or dot matrix display on the top and a tall white area below it where the brand name and capacity are shown. Sigma also introduced a new style of buttons which is a shiny round stainless steel with orange illumination. Sigma have recently stopped making this design of elevators for new installations but they still use it for few modernizations. This design of elevator was commonly used in the Di (Distributed Inverter), Solon MRL and MUSE MRL series elevators. Sigma-Magani1.jpg Sigma-Magani4.jpg Sigma-Magani2.jpg Sigma-Magani3.jpg|Standard inside buttons. Sigma-Ambarrukmo3.jpg Sigma-Ambarrukmo2.jpg Sigma-Ambarrukmo1.jpg Sigma-Ambarrukmo4.jpg|New round buttons. Grandmas1.JPG Grandmas2.JPG UP1.JPG|LED dot matrix indicator. This has scrolling arrows. Sigma MRL JKT.jpg|2nd generation Sigma MRL elevator (Solon MRL) Retake 1 - Sigma Traction Elevator at The Magani Legian, Bali|2nd generation Sigma elevator with standard buttons. A Set of 2 Sigma Elevators at Royal Ambarrukmo Hotel, Yogyakarta|2nd generation Sigma elevator with standard buttons. Second generation (Sigma Iris) In the same period, Sigma also made a more basic type of elevator called Iris. This type is almost identical to their first generation design, though this time they used different chimes. Most of these Iris elevators would have the "Otis Elevator Korea" label shown below the SIGMA logo on the nameplate, but some others do not have this label. It was believed that the Sigma Iris elevators were manufactured in China rather than in South Korea. Sigma-LaCodefin1.jpg Sigma-LaCodefin2.jpg Sigma-LaCodefin3.jpg Sigma-OEK1.jpg Sigma-OEK2.jpg Sigma-OEK3.jpg Third generation Standard design A new design of Sigma elevator was launched in around 2012, which pretty much still looks the same just like the second generation ones. In this design, Sigma began using LED dot matrix more often than the digital segment ones. These LEDs comes with scrolling arrows and are now red, although orange ones are mostly used on their Otis Gen2-style MRL (Muse NV) elevators. In addition, these elevators uses completely different chimes; two tones for up and three tones for down. This design of elevator is commonly used in the Iris NV (now ACRA), Solon NV (now Solon Premium) MRL and Muse NV MRL series elevators. Sigma-Amaris6.jpg ASR.JPG Sigma-Amaris7.jpg Sigma-Amaris8.jpg Sigma-Citradream1.jpg|New Sigma "Solon NV" MRL elevators. Sigma-Citradream3.jpg Sigma-Citradream2.jpg Sigma-Amaris1.jpg Sigma-Amaris2.jpg Sigma-Amaris3.jpg|New Sigma MRL. Sigma-Amaris4.jpg Sigma-Anumana3.jpg Sigma-Anumana2.jpg Sigma-Anumana1.jpg HKH.JPG|Red segmented indicator. Courtyard1.jpg Courtyard3.jpg Courtyard2.jpg Courtyard4.jpg Courtyard5.jpg Brand New Sigma Traction Elevator at Amaris Hotel Sunset Road, Bali|3rd generation Sigma elevator with the standard buttons. Sigma Traction Elevator at Anumana Hotel Ubud, Bali|3rd generation Sigma elevator with round buttons. Different design This is another design of elevator that Sigma make since in the 2010's. It has a completely different style than the standard design. This design comes with blue LCD indicators and Otis's concave buttons which lights up blue or (rarely) red. This design is currently used in the Sigma Solon NV (now known as Solon Premium) and Muse NV MRL elevators as an option. In South Korea, this design is used in the Otis Gen2 Dynamic and Gen2 Life elevators. Sigma-Poins1.jpg Sigma-Poins5.jpg Sigma-Poins4.jpg Sigma-Poins2.jpg Sigma-Poins3.jpg Sigma-Poins6.jpg Sigma-Poins7.jpg 20171125_120456.jpg 20171125_120445.jpg 20171125_120617.jpg 20171125_120659.jpg 20171125_120542.jpg 20171125_120641.jpg Brand new design (starting in 2019) This is a brand new design which Sigma introduced in early 2019, or even late 2018. The design features a brand new interior design with three different color options as well as brand new fixtures with either push or touch sensitive buttons and LCD floor indicators. This design is now used on the brand new ACRA MMR (a successor of Iris NV) and Solon Premium MRL (formerly Solon NV) elevators starting in early 2019. As this design has just been released, it has not been seen yet in Indonesia. MRL elevators (Solon and MUSE) Besides the Di series elevators, Sigma also makes two models of machine room less (MRL) elevators; Solon and MUSE. Solon is their standard type MRL while MUSE is their version Otis Gen2; the latter one uses the same Gen2 equipment such as gearless machine and belt ropes but the elevators are branded as Sigma. Since 2013, both models are known as Solon NV and Muse NV. However, Solon NV changed name to Solon Premium in 2019. IMG_0983.JPG|Car top of a Sigma Solon MRL. IMG_0982.JPG|Sigma Solon MRL machine. MRL elevators (EMRL 1000) EMRL 1000 machine room less elevator model of Sigma designed for low-rise buildings. It has a more basic features and aesthetics compared to the Solon NV and Muse NV models. The fixtures for this model consisted of round silver buttons with blue and white illumination and blue LCD indicators with digital displays. EMRL 1000 appears to be a low-cost/economical MRL model. This model might have been discontinued. Simple Sigma 1.png Simple Sigma 2.jpg Simple Sigma 3.png Simple Sigma 4.png e*route e*route (also known as DDS or Destination Dispatching System) is Sigma's destination dispatch elevator system, similar to Schindler's Miconic 10. This system has been installed in Indonesia for the first time in Alila SCBD Jakarta in 2017. It is also the second destination dispatch system in Indonesia installed in a hotel, after the Schindler PORT at The Westin Jakarta (2016)Schindler PORT Lifts/Elevators at Gama Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia (HENSHIN Access/Express). Sigma DDE Preview.jpg|Sigma e*route destination keypad. Notice that it look very similar to Otis Compass's keypad. 51196.jpg 40751.jpg Chinese style Sigma also made elevators that were heavily based on Otis's or Xizi Otis's design. These elevators had the same fixtures as the ones used by Otis/Xizi Otis in China, which consists of either white square or black round plastic buttons with orange illumination. This particular design of Sigma elevator is very rare in Indonesia. Examples of this can be found in Blok M Square (service elevators) and Teater Besar Taman Ismail Marzuki, Jakarta. Unusual style This is a newer design of Sigma elevator which appears to be from China. It has a totally different look compared to the standard models. It features an unusual looking fixtures design; the buttons are square with an angled bottom and a blue/white illumination, while the floor indicators features a white LED dot matrix display; the inside one strongly bears a similarities with Kone's LED dot matrix. So far, this design of Sigma elevator has been found in Semarang. Weird Sigma 1.jpg Weird Sigma 2.jpg Weird Sigma 3.jpg Generic style This is a design of Sigma elevator which is not very common in Indonesia. The fixtures used in this design are not made by Sigma themelves, but rather by Shanghai STEP. Outside Indonesia, this design of Sigma elevator is commonly seen in Singapore and Thailand. So far there have been two places in Indonesia having this generic design/style of Sigma elevator, they are LTC (Lindeteves Trade Center) Glodok in Jakarta, and MEX Building in Surabaya. Sigma LTC 1.jpg|Credits to Sumosoftinc. Sigma LTC 2.jpg|Generic design Sigma elevator, with Shanghai STEP EB111 series buttons and Sigma's LED floor indicator display (Credits to Sumosoftinc) Sigma LTC 3.jpg|Credits to Sumosoftinc. Sigma LTC 4.jpg|Closer look of the Shanghai STEP EB111 series buttons (Credits to Sumosoftinc) Modernization Sigma The modernization style of Sigma elevator is nearly identical to the one used in normal elevator installations. It uses the same type of interior design and fixtures from the 1st (early to mid 2000's) and 2nd generation (since the mid 2000's), depending when the elevator was modernized. The elevators that were modernized by Sigma are mostly older GoldStar elevators from the 1980's. The current design of modernization Sigma is using now is the 2nd generation style. The only difference is the floor indicator, which uses LED dot matrix display with scrolling arrows instead of digital segment display. Sigma Mod 1.jpg Sigma Mod 3.jpg Sigma Mod 2.jpg Sigma Mod 4.jpg GoldStar (mod SIGMA) Service Elevators at Plaza Indonesia, Jakarta|1989 GoldStar elevator modernized by Sigma (in 2015) in Jakarta. GoldStar (mod SIGMA) Elevators at Blok M Plaza, Jakarta (Carpark)|1989 GoldStar elevator modernized by Sigma (in the 2010's) in Jakarta Nidec There are very few older Sigma elevators in Indonesia which have been modernized under the brand name Nidec. This modernization is not done by PT. Jaya Kencana, but by PT. Inovatif Trans Teknologi (or ITT) who is a distributor of Nidec elevators in Indonesia. However, ITT claims that they are the sole agent for Jaya Kencana in the maintenance and modernization segments.About Us - ITT Nidec Notable Sigma elevator installations :Main article: List of notable Sigma elevator installations in Indonesia Some of the notable Sigma elevator installations in Indonesia that have been supplied and installed by Jaya Kencana are: *Central Park Mall & Residences, Jakarta *Mall Taman Anggrek, Jakarta *Seasons City, Jakarta *Harco Glodok, Jakarta *Plaza Semanggi, Jakarta *Poins Square, Jakarta *Mall Kelapa Gading 3, Jakarta *The SignaturePark Residences, Jakarta *Royal Ambarrukmo Hotel, Yogyakarta *Lenmarc Mall, Surabaya *The Trans Luxury Resort Seminyak, Bali List of Sigma elevator models 2001 - 2013 Traction (geared and gearless) Gearless traction (machine room less) 2013 - current Gearless traction (low to high-rise) Gearless traction (machine room less) Gallery Operating instructions Jaya Kencana Optsign.jpg|Elevator operating instruction sticker by PT. Jaya Kencana. External links *Official website *PT. Jaya Kencana (sole agent/distributor in Indonesia) *PT. Seltech Putera Perkasa (sole agent/distributor in Pekanbaru, Riau, Indonesia) Category:Current elevator companies